<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redshifting by virryth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209357">Redshifting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/pseuds/virryth'>virryth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Yearning, pilot junhui is a bonus, wonhui has a cat together!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/pseuds/virryth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>redshift (n) \ˈred-ˈshif \<br/>a shift toward longer wavelengths of the spectral lines emitted by a celestial object caused by the object moving away from the earth; generally interpreted as evidence that the universe is expanding; a consequence of the Doppler effect.</p><p>Junhui and Wonwoo have always been fine with their long-distance connection, but when distance presents itself to be far beyond human capability, when Wonwoo is launched into space for a year and Junhui is left alone, desperation and longing become the only testimony of their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redshifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was studying for my cert exam and could not stop thinking about gay lil spaceboi so i had to write this,,, <br/>comments and kudos are appreciated *v*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been three weeks since Wonwoo’s departure. </p><p>Junhui had watched him aboard the spaceship, wondering what others are so excited about. In the wide arrays of claps and congratulations all Junhui saw was the volatile nature of the exhaust, propelling his lover into the sky. Far away from him. </p><p>It’s been three weeks, and Junhui still wakes up calling Wonwoo’s name, telling him to turn off the alarm and get their cat, Woojoo, her meal of the day. Except the black fur ball snuzzles close to Junhui, purring in the midst of the rain outside the window and missing Wonwoo just the same. </p><p>“Good morning, Joo.”</p><p>Junhui greets the day with news from the space station and the soft piano track they had written together when Junhui visited Wonwoo in his last expedition. He has a flight scheduled today for Edinburg, and then to Milan. Mingyu had offered to give him a ride to the airport, but Junhui had declined, opting to drive by himself in silence to the soft piano track instead. </p><p>“Good morning, hyung!”</p><p>Mingyu looks cheerful as always, wiggling his brows and shaking his shoulders like a child, reminding Junhui of the first time he’s met the boy at aviation school. Mingyu makes him feel better just by being himself. </p><p>“How are you holding up? It’s been almost a month, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Three weeks, two days, and ten hours, actually. But “fine,” is all he says. </p><p>“Don’t miss him too much, he’s probably having a blast up there. A year will pass before you know it!”</p><p>Right, it’ll just be a year. A year is only a fraction of the time they’ve spent together. A year will pass in no time. Then Wonwoo will be back, smiling and warm by his side.</p><p>Junhui can wait a year. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>April</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, ready for landing in five.” </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Junhui picks up the microphone and performs his usual duty as he thanks the passenger and hopes they had a pleasant experience with the airline. </p><p>The journey always seems a little long lately. A lack of direction steers him towards his car, and in just thirty minutes, he’s arrived home, home to the tenth-floor apartment--cold, void of life in its pristine condition. The floor to ceiling glass window overlooks the bustling city in all its glamour, with shifting lights of red and gold and people laughing with their friends and loved ones without a care in the world, flaunting their happiness and dangling it for others to envy.</p><p>Junhui has spent the last three days in the air, and the last thing he wants to do is sit in an empty house feeling jealous of others’ jubilance. Woojoo isn’t home, either, as she’s probably playing with Soonyoung and Jihoon’s cat at this moment, not knowing her owner is miserable in an empty house with a sad glass of wine and the same old piano track for company. </p><p>He misses Wonwoo terribly. He misses the warm embrace and ruffling of hair whenever he comes back from a few day’s long flight, cuddling with Wonwoo and their cat on the sofa and binge watching all the episodes Junhui had missed from their favorite TV show. He can still hear Wonwoo’s chuckles when he complains about butt cramps and muscle ache from sitting too long on the plane and blaming Mingyu for his funny tips on cramp prevention. </p><p>“They never work, you know. I just do it to shut him up.”</p><p>“You do it to make him happy,” Wonwoo had brought Junhui’s hand to his lips and place butterflies of kisses upon his knuckles, and in the softest of manner, he had smiled and scolded Junhui for bringing up Mingyu on their date night. </p><p>“Are you <em>jealous</em>?” </p><p>Wonwoo had side-eyed him in that cute, angry pretense he’s grown to adore, and hit him so hard in the thigh it bruised the next day. “Don’t even <em> think </em> about anyone else when you’re with me.” </p><p>It’s funny now, because how could he when Wonwoo is the only one on his mind? He feels like a sulking child that’s left the house without his toy. It’s not as if their relationship hasn’t always been long-distance. Wonwoo travels often for work, and Junhui spends most of his working week in the sky with the clouds. Their friends have wondered how their relationship manages to sustain for six years despite how little time they have for each other.</p><p>It’s just that distance was never a problem. Junhui can take a plane, or fly one himself, to wherever Wonwoo may be if Junhui really wanted to see him. He’s done it before at the observatory in Vienna, taking the overnight flight to surprise Wonwoo on his month-long expedition. In Buenos Aires, where Wonwoo had run into his arms without hesitation despite all the onlookers and locals eyeing them. Distance was something they could overcome if they wholeheartedly wanted to see each other—if they were desperate enough, but desperation doesn’t get Junhui anywhere when Wonwoo is in space. </p><p>He feels helpless for the first time in years because all he can do is wait, for waiting is never one of his forte. Junhui falls asleep on the sofa with the blanket that no longer encompasses Wonwoo’s scent. He says goodnight to a cold, empty living room as he counts the stars and the days to the seconds until Wonwoo’s return. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wakes up to an email from Junhui. A simple happy birthday with a photo of Junhui and Woojoo smiling ear to ear, blowing out a birthday cake with two candles on top. The numbers on them read 37.  </p><p>“What?” his companion, Seungcheol, leans over his shoulders to catch a glimpse of what has got Wonwoo so smitten. “I thought you were still in your twenties.”</p><p>“No,” Wonwoo chuckles. “It’s just a thing between us.”</p><p>Thirty-seven is the numbers of days between their birthdays. Every year, on June 10th and July 17th, they would celebrate together with a cake and the number 37 on top. This is the first year in a decade Wonwoo had to miss both celebrations, and he feels guilty despite Junhui’s constant reassurance that <em> it’s okay </em>. That he has a job to do. </p><p>Seungcheol can tell from Wonwoo’s enamored grin that the boy and cat in the photo are his loved ones. He’s known Wonwoo for years as the star trainee in the spaceflight program, but to this day, Seungcheol has never seen Wonwoo look so happy, almost infatuated as his fingers caresses the cheeks of the boy on the screen. He’s seen them talking once, around June on the Earth calendar, and he was taken back by how loud and affectionate Wonwoo can laugh. It’s no question to anyone at the space station that Wonwoo cherishes his boyfriend a lot. </p><p>Wonwoo’s never been one with words. He excels in his studies and his passion for the unknown has gotten him here, at the space station with like-minded individuals in an environment he’s only ever dreamed of. He’s worked for years for the position. It’s an honor to be in space, and only the best of the best gets to be here, yet he feels so incomplete. He keeps a journal--though Seungcheol would often call it a <em> diary </em> to tease the boy--detailing how he feels each day, and how much he wishes he can share all he’s seen and experienced with Junhui. Calling it a diary wouldn’t be too far off--he opens the entries with <em> Dear Junhui </em>, after all. He writes in it today, too, spelling out his thoughts in clumsy metaphors he hope can transcribe nicely into prettier words he can’t seem to form with his mouth.</p><p>After arriving at the space station, Wonwoo spends a lot of his free time alone, even among others, within the fragmentary space he considers his solace. He likes to document the sizes and brightness of stars--it’s a hobby he’s found joy in ever since he met Junhui. It’s also one of the reasons their two-year-old Bombay was named Woojoo.</p><p>“Are you sure we can do this?” Junhui had asked on the day they left the shelter. Eight-month-old Woojoo purrs in the small carrier. </p><p>“Of course we can. We’re two grown adults fully capable of taking care of a cat, Junnie.”</p><p>“But we’re both really busy.”</p><p>Wonwoo had smiled at Junhui’s worried face, his brows knitted together when he pouted. He’s taken Junhui’s hands in his before starting the car, drawing circles with his thumb, something that’s become a habit whenever they go out together. “Then we’ll make time. Just like how we’ve always done for each other.”</p><p>And true to his words, they did. They’ve gotten home sooner, spent more time together, and in a way Woojoo has become the extra glue to their bond. </p><p>“What’s her name?” a fellow crewmate named Joshua had asked one day, seeing Wonwoo glued to the photo Junhui had sent on his birthday. </p><p>“Woojoo.”</p><p>“Ah,” Joshua smiles, “as in galaxy. Space.”</p><p>Joshua watches as Wonwoo lights up recalling the memory. It was one of their stargazing nights shortly after Woojoo was adopted. Junhui had a makeshift name for the dark feline, <em> Mao </em> , which just means <em> cat </em>in Chinese, and they’ve had to force themselves to think of another name befitting the cute little fuzzball. </p><p>“How about Meowmeow?” Wonwoo had offered, holding the little creature on his arm as they laid on soft fleece on the balcony of their apartment, stargazing and talking about nothing in particular. The stars had been particularly bright that day. Polaris, Dubhe, and Merak shone down on lost travelers seeking to find their way. Junhui would have loved to name the cat Polaris, the North Star, but Wonwoo won’t suggest it. He would then have to explain why that’s not possible, and Wonwoo would rather die before he has to say he’s already found an existence equal to the mighty North Star in his heart. </p><p>“Idiot, how is that different from calling her Mao?”</p><p>“Did you hear that, Meowmeow? Your dad just called me an idiot.” The small creature purrs in response and nuzzles her nose on Wonwoo’s palm. “He’s going to keep calling me that when I’m gone, won’t he?”</p><p>The topic of his departure has been brought up lightly, here and there so that Junhui can get used to the idea of him being gone for a whole year. His longest expedition was three months, and even then Junhui had flown to see him after two. To say that Wonwoo isn’t worried about Junhui is a vast understatement.</p><p>“When you’re gone, I’m going to have so much fun with our little baby." </p><p>Wonwoo sighs and intertwines their hands. It’s characteristic how Junhui puts other people’s feelings before his own, refusing to acknowledge how much he’ll miss Wonwoo even when the pout is starting to form on his face. It’s also very characteristic of Wonwoo how he’s still unable to convey all the potential longings he’ll feel when they’re apart. </p><p>Wonwoo thinks he’ll miss Junhui every single day. He’ll open his wallet just to stare at the grainy quality polaroid they’ve taken together at last year’s fair and fall asleep looking at the North Star when it becomes too hard to bear. He’ll fill the diary with thoughts and all of the sweet words he’ll say to Junhui in clumsy scribbles and dry ink and hope that he won’t run out of room before the end of the journey.</p><p>“How about Woojoo? As in galaxy.” The feline’s jet-black fur and the numerous tiny dots of white glittering on her body mirrors the sky, just like stars waiting to be explored. </p><p>“Woojoo,” Wonwoo repeats, almost mulling over fine wine as he twirls the name over and over in his head. “That’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The days get longer and longer as the swift winds of fall quietly fade into small petals, decorating the ground and the temperature drops in its descent to winter. Junhui spends the weekend after his flight to Montreal in his hotel room alone, denying all the invites from his friends and crewmate to tour the city.  Unspoken feelings have turned bitter at the tip of his tongue that even hot chocolate tastes awfully off. November rolls around without a warning, and the frostbitten tree top from the twelfth floor of his room looks quite cold and lonely.</p><p>“You know that’s not very healthy, rejecting every offer to experience something new just because you want to spend that first adventure with Wonwoo.” Jihoon had voiced his concerns when he and Soonyoung came to check in on Junhui in October.</p><p>Ever since the beginning of October, Junhui had just been staying at home with Woojoo. He takes shorter distance flights with no layover so he can get home to tend to Woojoo, and he spends the rest of his days alone in the apartment. He forgets to eat. He forgets to sleep, and on his days off, he only remembers the time when the black little furball seeks him for dinner. </p><p>They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. And it’s true, Junhui misses him like crazy. But distance also plants doubts and absolute misery in those who are waiting with no reprise for an escape. Distance makes the heart ache and sometimes the agony cut so deep Junhui can barely stand it. </p><p>“Does he miss me this much too?” Junhui snuggles the cat into the crook of his neck, his only source of warmth and comfort when heartache becomes too much to bear alone. Junhui wonders if Wonwoo ever thinks about him with every passing second, reminds of him in anything he sets eyes on, or craves for his warmth within every moment of his day. That idiot. Why did he have to leave for so long?</p><p>There’s a phenomenon in astrophysics that Wonwoo often speaks about. <em> Red shift. </em> Where the wavelength of light is stretched and is ever shifting towards the red part of the visible light spectrum, and the stars are forever expanding outward, away from each other, <em> infinitely </em> in space. And that’s what it feels like. Junhui feels that the more he longs for Wonwoo, the more he is infinitely red shifting away with no sign of stopping, and Junhui is left behind helpless in his impossible endeavor to chase him. </p><p>It’s silly to think the stars were ever aligned, yet we continue to hold on to the remnants of their once glorious luster, hoping for our wishes to come true. As Junhui drifts off to sleep in the same cold living room since January, he dreams of Wonwoo’s return, eagerly running into his arms. </p><p>Junhui promises himself that this time, he won’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you going to practice?”</p><p>“I’m not <em> practicing </em>.” Wonwoo tucks away the little note he’s written weeks in advance, scribbled with all the things he wants to say to Junhui when he sees him.</p><p>The last time he spoke to Junhui in November, he wasn’t doing so well. Junhui had tried to hide it, not wanting to make Wonwoo worry, but his tone had been off, and his eyes linger just a little longer on the screen. Wonwoo had been worried sick for weeks, writing essays in his little diary that Seungcheol was starting to get annoyed at the couple.</p><p>Today is the day they return, and although there’s still a forty-five days reconditioning period required for astronauts to build up bone mass and muscle strength lost in the microgravity environment of space, everyone is allowed to see their family and move into temporary accommodations for a few weeks.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t know what to expect when he sees Junhui again. A hug, perhaps, maybe snarky comments about how Woojoo has grown so much more than Wonwoo now that he’s stopped aging as fast in space. Maybe he’ll get yelled at for leaving in the first place. Maybe he’ll make a joke about <em> blue shifting </em> towards Junhui, his North Star. Though that wouldn't make much sense, scientifically, but Junhui might be pleased about it. </p><p>Wonwoo has prepared for so many different scenarios that the sweat on his palm has started to make his gloves slippery, but what he doesn’t expect is Junhui sleeping in the lounge with Woojoo’s carrier on his lap. The luggage by his side expresses his desire to stick with Wonwoo during his reconditioning period. </p><p>“Is that Woojoo? How adorable.” Joshua chimes in from behind Wonwoo. “The general told me your boyfriend has been waiting since dawn. It’s evening now, no wonder he’s tired.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes off his gloves and kneels before Junhui, his helmet abandoned to his side, as he takes in Junhui’s tired visage and all that he is for the first time in a year. His long lashes and thick eyelids lay restfully still with the even breathes he takes, and the small moles dotting his skin are just as adorable as Wonwoo remembers. The lag of vision from the altitude and pressure still messes with his perception, but Wonwoo finally stops fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. He takes Junhui’s hand and places the gentlest of kisses on his knuckles, careful not to wake him up. He’s never needed any words to show Junhui how much he loves and misses him, Junhui had never minded that. In that moment, Wonwoo thinks he’s truly the luckiest man alive.</p><p>Sitting there in the waiting lounge, Junhui dreams of space, that wretched place Wonwoo always sings so highly about, and he dreams of Wonwoo returning to him. He dreams of Wonwoo holding onto his hand and pressing chaste kisses on his cheeks. He dreams of laying his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder while Woojoo purrs in delight, crinkling her whiskers up and down and nibbling the fingers on their intertwined hands, perhaps remembering Wonwoo’s warmth just as Junhui does. </p><p>He dreams of Wonwoo’s soft voice promising he won’t ever leave Junhui again, and he wakes up to the warmth he craves for the last twelve months. </p><p>Wonwoo fumbles to open the little note in his other hand, clearing his throat to say whatever he had practiced to say, but whatever pretty and poetic words he had written down are lodged at the back of his throat when he sees the tears in his lover’s eyes. </p><p>“I-I got you a rock from space,” is all he managed to croak before Junhui tackled him in an embrace.</p><p>“Welcome home, idiot.”</p><p>They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but such isn’t true when distance is something that goes beyond human capability and desperation. Junhui has had his fair share of long-distance connections with the man he loves, and time and time again he’s proven to himself and others that he is incapable of being away from Wonwoo for too long. Fortunately, Wonwoo shares the sentiment.</p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @wenwooz !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>